That Epic as "Geoff" (Camp Drama)
13:17 <@TDIFan13> A. Are you looking to establish a romantic relationship with your character and another user's character during this upcoming season? Yes or no answer. 13:18 Yes. 13:18 <@TDIFan13> Who with? 13:18 Bridgette. 13:18 <@TDIFan13> B. Do you plan on taking your character in some form of a new direction in this roleplay? i.e: Are they going to be identical to their show persona or are you planning on developing their character? Yes for new path, no for staying completely in-character. 13:19 Yeah, I'll try to develop him. :p 13:19 <@TDIFan13> C. What will your character's role be on the show? Main protagonist, protagonist, anti-hero, antagonist, main antagonist... please reply with just one of those. 13:19 Protagonist. 13:19 <@TDIFan13> Alright. Please link us to your audition tape and opening confessional. After you have linked us, we will immediately start a two-person scene with you and another randomized Total Drama Island contestant. 13:20 um 13:20 I kinda 13:20 did that 13:20 already 13:20 :L 13:20 http://totaldrama.wikia.com/wiki/User:That_Epic/Roleplay_Reborn_Audition 13:20 but here it is again, I guess xD 13:20 <@TDIFan13> Your character for your scene is Justin. Change your nickname by typing in: /nick and then the name of the character you're auditioning for, with a random number after. Please begin. 13:20 Bridgette2 has changed nick to Justin14 13:20 DJ3 has changed nick to Geoff6 13:21 * Justin14 lazily sits on a lounge chair, filing his nails, while the rest of the Screaming Gophers, including Geoff, participates in the challenge. 13:21 Hey, Justin! 13:21 * Justin14 rolls eyes. 13:21 Hello, Geoff. 13:21 We could like, use your help, bro! 13:21 I realize that. 13:21 Do I care? 13:21 Mmmm... not really. 13:21 Um, maybe? 13:21 Oh. 13:21 But, do you want to lose? 13:21 No. The answer's no. Now, please move; you're blocking my sun. 13:21 * Justin14 chuckles and stands up. 13:22 * Justin14 rips off shirt. 13:22 Do you THINK I'll get sent home with THESE abs? 13:22 ...okay :| 13:22 Um, maybe? 13:22 Do your abs get to vote too? 13:22 Courtney13 has changed nick to Lindsay 13:22 Geoff! 13:22 Huh? Oh, s'up dudette? 13:22 Hannah wanted me to tell you that we're voting off Justin tonight. 13:23 ... 13:23 Oh, uh, hi, Justin. :D 13:23 Cute abs. c: 13:23 Heh-heh... 13:23 this is a little.... 13:23 strange.... 13:23 Geoff and I are voting for Heather. 13:23 You are? :o 13:23 But Heather's my friend! 13:23 I am? 13:24 Yes, Geoff. 13:24 Best friend. ;) 13:24 * Justin14 nudges Geoff. 13:24 Um...hey, look, it's time to go over there! 13:24 Where?!?!?! 13:24 * Geoff6 runs away 13:24 * Lindsay starts to run after Geoff, then trips and falls on her face. 13:24 The ground tastes like sand! 13:24 <@TDIFan13> We'll end the scene here. 13:24 <@TDIFan13> As you are not auditioning for anyone else, you may leave. Thanks for trying out, and we will message you on Sunday, June 23 to let you know whether or not you have gotten the part. 13:24 <@TDIFan13> c 13:24 <@TDIFan13> c:* 13:25 KK. 13:25 :P 13:25 Geoff6 457860c4@gateway/web/freenode/ip.69.120.96.196 has quit Page closed Category:Camp Drama auditions Category:Auditions Category:Roleplay Reborn auditions